Alone
by Rosie
Summary: One shot TifaXCloud. Alone, at night Tifa thinks about Cloud how, much they had endured and what he means to her and the children. Yet she is unable to fit these into words and tell him just how she feels.


**Alone**

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight_

_-_

Tifa rolled over in bed again, her eyes staring at clock beside her watching the minutes pass with unbearable slowness. The apartment was deadly silent, the children asleep and the streets deserted. Still the clocked ticked loudly as she lay alone in bed, waiting and waiting for him to return.

-

_No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

_-_

Beside her cupped hand her mobile phone lay as silent as the night air, she had rung him time and time again, but received no answer only being directed to the voice mail.

Although this was not the first time he had not returned, she could not shift the sense of dread that had fallen over her. She needed reassurance that he was alright, or better still for him to be laying here beside her.

Still even after all that had happened, the meteor and the stigma they still remained very much separate despite living under the same roof they hardly spoke nor saw one another.

-

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_-_

There were so many words circling her head she had be harboring for many years, even as small children she had felt a certain pull towards him, though she fought to conceal it she was never sure if he felt the same way. She had dropped many hints during their childhood but none more then the near plea for him to stay when he announced he was leaving the village to live in the City.

She cried for weeks after he left and she feared that they would never meet again.

It's strange how life can throw two people together, how their paths cross and pass through so many difficulties. Even now it still sent shivers down her spine some of the images she has seen and the pain she had endured, yet throughout these he was near. Even if he wasn't in clear sight, he was there, somewhere in her heart.

-

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_-_

She sat up suddenly her breath caught in her mouth as a deep rumbling sound of a bike's engine drew nearer.

Was it him?

Throwing the blanket aside she ran to the window and peered out into the gloom. Nothing moved, nothing stirred and the sound had faded.

Disappointed she let the curtain fall back into place and she returned sadly to her empty bed, her thoughts wavering between dream and reality.

-

_You don't know how long I have wanted_  
_to touch your lips and hold you tight_  
_You don't know how long I have waited_  
_and I was going to tell you tonight_  
_But the secret is still my own_  
_and my love for you is still unknown_  
_Alone_

_-_

The house felt so cold and empty without him, even the children seemed to be less vibrant and energetic when he was gone. They all missed him, and in these times when the house lost it's warmth it was obvious they needed him, a father, a lover, a husband, a friend.

Cloud.

-

_Till now I always got by on my own_  
_I never really cared until I met you_  
_And now it chills me to the bone_

_-_

How can one man do this to someone?

How can he make such a difference to their lives?

Why can't these things be easy?

Her heart longed to be near him, yet there was something holding her back.

Were the both ready for the commitment?

Did they have the courage to ask the question?

-

_How do I get you alone_  
_How do I get you alone_

_-_

The phone chimed on the bed beside her.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. Sorry it's late, there's been a slight hitch. The road was blocked so I had to go round. I won't be back to morning, so don't wait up."_

"Alright, thanks for calling"

"_See you later, bye"_

_-_

_How do I get you alone_  
_How do I get you alone_  
_Alone, alone_

_-_

"And Cloud…I love you"

-

-

-

Song lyrics: _Alone_ by Heart.


End file.
